


赞之牙

by Kroma



Category: Lineage 2, 天堂2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kroma/pseuds/Kroma
Summary: 【天堂2 同人小说】《奥里哈鲁根》——萨玛鲁加·金  POVPWP





	赞之牙

（1）

大地之卵、神圣水晶、切糕、捆绑灵魂弹包。半兽人战士扫了一眼摊子上的待售商品，眉头紧皱。心想，大概也只有这个家伙会在地下黑市卖破烂了吧。于是他用手中的巨刃敲了敲团在那里打盹儿的摊主，一个穿着暗紫色法袍的死灵法师。  
“喂，卖切糕的。”  
法师很不耐烦地摸起横在一边的木牌。之间上面写着四个字：谢绝还价。  
言外之意，爱买不买，不买就滚。  
遭到冷遇，半兽人倒也不生气。他在摊子前蹲了下来，巨大的身躯瞬间把整个摊位堵死。  
“买买提！”  
这回死灵法师醒了。黑色的斗篷下面，露出张消瘦泛青的面孔。“敢再叫我一声买买提，试试？！”  
半兽人战士不置可否地笑了笑。“我要的纹身染料呢？”  
“价格翻倍了。你确定要？”死灵法师伸了伸懒腰。心里也在抱怨货本来就少，最近那些战盟的人也在囤。  
“你有多少？”  
“一组半不到，十二瓶。捆绑搭售，不零卖。”  
“成交。”  
半兽人从沉甸甸的大金袋里抓了足够的金币塞给了死灵法师。  
“今天这么阔绰？”法师十个子儿十个子儿地数着，不大友好的三白眼时不时地瞟着摊前的大金主。  
对方竖着拇指比划了一下隔壁的竞技场。“五连胜。”  
幻想岛的地下竞技场，赌徒的天堂。只有那些亡命之徒才会去参加那种疯狂的黑市比赛。美其名曰比赛，实则没有胜负只有生死。当然，奖金数字足以让道德家都闭嘴。  
“看看还有什么你想要的。”死灵法师顺手丢了张价单过去。趁着他的大金主还没揣着一大麻袋金币到处逍遥快活，或许他还能从他身上捞一票。  
“这是什么？”半兽人指了指牛皮纸，“卖得比红光灯芯弓还贵。”  
“哦，那个呀……”死灵法师看了一眼半兽人提到的那件署名“一号”的商品，“已经卖掉了。如果你感兴趣的话，可以考虑买另一个。”  
“二号？”  
“是的。”  
“它的价格还不及一号的零头。”  
“是的。”  
死灵法师有一搭没一搭地回应着，他把金币分装进一个个小袋子里，考虑着一会儿要不要存到黑市的仓库。就好像他已经料到了他的客人不会买它，所以他不想浪费口舌。  
等他忙完了这些，他才发现他的半兽人金主还在那里疑惑。于是死灵法师抱着找乐子的心态，跟摊位前的大个子聊了起来。  
“女性的白精灵神职一向都能卖个好价钱。”  
这里是地下黑市，自然什么都能买到。别说活生生的奴隶，就算是违禁品也不在话下。死灵法师不怀好意地撇了撇嘴角，“特别是那种漂亮的、听话的。”  
“似乎不错。”半兽人嗓音很低沉，这句附和很难让人确定他是否真的被法师打动了。毕竟不是谁都乐意弄一个精致的玩偶回家供着伺候着。不过半兽人还是对此表现出了兴趣。  
“那个二号呢？”  
“作为一个诚信的卖家，我不推荐二号。”  
“得了吧，就你这黑店。”半兽人大笑着拍了拍自己的大腿。他从蹲着的姿势改成了坐姿，饶有兴致地打算和这个比矮人还要精明的死灵法师慢慢磨。

两个人就这么隔着小摊子面对面坐着，一高一矮显得一方极具威慑力。最后死灵法师让步了，他当然不会和钱过不去。于是他起身钻到木条封箱后面，拉出了个裹着灰布的“东西”。  
没等那人型商品站定，死灵法师麻利地在他膝盖弯曲处蹬了一脚迫使他跪下。掀开灰布的同时，半兽人赞赏地吹了声口哨。漂亮的银色长发。  
半兽人打量着这个跪在他面前的黑暗精灵。看着身板还不算纤细，应该经得起折腾。于是他伸手想要继续拉掉盖在身上的灰布。  
“别碰！”死灵法师瞪着他的三白眼，警告着他的客人。“只能看！”  
“呵呵，”半兽人觉得挺有意思：“你什么时候兼职老鸨了？”  
“我的商品很贵。”  
半兽人冷哼一声，又抓了一把金币甩了过去：“我要验货。”  
这就意味着，交易达成了。死灵法师有些感到意外，他甚至忘记了他应该为这笔交易感到窃喜。  
“按规矩，我这里不能退货。”死灵法师楸住黑精灵的头发，迫使他仰起头，把藏在下面的脸露了出来。那张脸，还算得上标致。如果刻意忽略左脸那道伤疤的话。  
从额头，穿过眼睛，一直到下脸颊。很明显的一条刀疤。半兽人玩味地看了看黑精灵的脸，又看了看黑精灵淡紫色的眼睛。  
宝石般透亮的眸子里没有任何情绪，看起来就好像事不关己的冷漠。  
“剑刃舞者？”  
“是的。”说着，死灵法师将跪着的黑精灵推到了半兽人的怀里。“现在他归你了。”  
“我还以为是个热辣的黑妞儿。”半兽人战士调笑着，却惹来了死灵法师的不快。  
“我早就说过‘不推荐’了。还有，我开的价格很公道。”  
“啧，果然便宜没好货。”半兽人嘲讽着，一边拉扯掉遮盖在黑精灵身上的灰布。当然从他实际支付的金币数额来讲，这个舞男绝对不便宜。  
和脸上一样，黑精灵身上那青灰色的皮肤上也留着几道大大小小的伤痕。看样子，这位黑暗精灵舞者应该经历过不少战斗的洗礼。还有……一些特别的洗礼？  
“你的上一任主人，似乎有特别的嗜好。”绿色的大手玩弄着黑精灵的银质乳环。黑精灵没有理睬半兽人，倒不是因为他戴着口夹无法说话。  
“你最好别打那方面的主意。”死灵法师好心提醒着，“除非你想和那个老家伙落得一样的下场。”  
“那个老家伙？”  
“嗯哼。那个老同性恋。”死灵法师皱着眉头，然后指指那个看起来很顺从的黑暗精灵：“他在口交的时候，咬断了那老家伙的命根子。”  
“你真重口味，我的小甜心。”半兽人非但没有一点同情心，反而很开心地摸了摸黑精灵的脑袋。这叫坐在对面的死灵法师两手一摊，表示无法理解基佬的心态。  
“而且他性冷感。”法师的视线瞟了一眼黑暗精灵的下体。“不管你怎么弄，他都不会有反应……”  
“看样子你已经尝过他了？”  
“没有，绝对没有。我不会碰自己的商品，这是最起码的职业道德。”  
“还是你硬不起来？”  
这一句话，比骑士的挑拨更有效果。死灵法师顶着一头的阴霾，心里憋屈着：瞧，你买他不就是为了干那档子事儿吗？我也只是好心提醒你，你却当驴肝肺。  
“记住这些咒语。”死灵法师“啪”把另一张写着惩罚、禁锢魔法的牛皮纸贴在了半兽人宽大的脑门儿上。“还有，不管什么情况，都不要解开他脖子上的奴隶项圈。”

 

（2）

萨玛鲁加这样身型巨大的半兽人走在大街上十分招摇。尤其是现在，他肩上还扛着一只黑暗精灵，引来更多人的侧目。直到他俩来到了修加特城镇广场边的酒馆，半兽人战士才将他的战利品放了下来。  
严格来讲，这个男性黑暗精灵不是他的俘虏。而是他用黑市奖金买来的奴隶。  
“老板，来一扎生啤。”萨玛鲁加无视了那些躲在角落里的视线。大大咧咧地在吧台找了个位子坐了下来。不一会儿，大木桶杯落在了他的面前。  
“生啤。”酒馆的老板也是个半兽人，所以他的动作看起来有些粗鲁。“口味变了？”  
萨玛看了看自己的杯子，又回头看了看乖乖站在一边的黑暗精灵。他一进门就留意到有好些家伙在打他奴隶的主意。于是他便炫耀般地挑了个最显眼的位置，然后笃定地坐在那里慢饮那杯淡如清水的生啤。  
和萨玛鲁加不同，退役的兽人战士，这家酒馆的老板看起来更加聪明。这种戏码他见多了。相比之下，他更愿意聊些更有价值的情报。  
“安德鲁·金，死了。”  
“你认为我会难过吗？”萨玛瞟了一眼老板新做的独眼龙眼罩，然后继续对着吧台发呆。“我们来自同一个部落，但不是家人。”  
“盟主希望你能接替他……”说着酒馆老板的目光转向了萨玛身后。有三个不识趣儿的家伙正向这里靠拢。

“嘿，兄弟。你的奴隶看起来不错啊。”  
其中一个胆大的家伙坐到了萨玛的旁边。对方同样也是个半兽人泰坦，只是个子要比萨玛小上两圈。这不奇怪。自从不灭高原瘟疫肆虐，大多数半兽人都迁徙到了修加特城镇附近。而且这个酒馆本来就是半兽人开的。  
“然后？”萨玛鲁加当然知道自己的同族靠过来，不仅仅只是为了赞美两句。  
“开个价。”  
萨玛随着对方的视线，转向了那个抱胸靠着柱子的黑暗精灵。离开幻想岛的地下竞技场后，他给他买了套死亡皮甲。这要比原本那块寒颤的灰布像样得多。当然萨玛没有忘记帮他卸掉恼人的肩甲和腰链。他不喜欢那种刺手的黑暗精灵款式。  
“干一炮，这个数儿。”萨玛比划了个手势。身边的半兽人不耐烦地看了看他，随后又盯着黑暗精灵，好像少看一眼都是他的损失。  
“我说老兄，我们有三个人。”半兽人低笑着，扫了一遍黑暗精灵裸露在外面的腹肌和大腿根。想到一会儿把这个冷漠的黑暗精灵肏到射的情景，他的喉咙不由地开始发干。  
“轮干得再加点。”萨玛鲁加全然无视了这个半兽人泰坦的威吓，他倒是很真诚地提出了他的建议。“或者干脆你们一起上？”  
好事儿的人越来越多了。虽然酒馆里依然熙熙攘攘，但是很明显附近的注意力都投向了这里。  
“这可是你说的。”半兽人泰坦随意丢下了几个金币就往黑精灵那边走去。后面还跟着他的两个同伙。  
“我猜这连一炮口活儿的嫖资都不够。”老板摸走了吧台上的金币，全当那些人提前埋单。萨玛笑而不语，继续喝他的生啤。

黑暗精灵有着一头漂亮的银色长发。也许是因为那个奸商想要遮盖他的瑕疵，脸上的伤疤。这样反倒给那个冰冷的男性黑暗精灵增添了几分妩媚。  
事实上这个剑刃舞者的个头儿，在同族中已经算最高的了。但被三个半兽人战士包围时，却显得矮小纤细。  
“你的主人让你好好招待我们。”  
为首的半兽人压了上去，不怀好意地往下面摸去。  
可是黑暗精灵不为所动。他依旧抱着胸，在那里发呆……这种反应激怒了半兽人泰坦。他开始粗暴地撕扯黑精灵的皮甲。  
“帮我按着他！”  
为首的半兽人命令他的同伙，把黑精灵的双手压过头顶。半兽人泰坦的恼怒看起来很可笑。因为黑精灵根本就没有一点反抗。  
如柳叶般狭长的眼睛，冷冷地看着那三个试图强暴他的半兽人。不，是看着他们身后的萨玛鲁加。  
萨玛鲁加没有回头，他还是在那里悠闲地喝着酒。  
一些人对萨玛的放任有些好奇，一些认识萨玛的人倒是对此不闻不问等着看好戏。又有几个人围了过去，想要占个好位置欣赏接下来的免费“表演”。  
就在所有人都兴致勃勃的时候，一声惨叫结束了这一切。

“我赌一个金币，我的奴隶咬掉了那个烂人的鸡巴。”萨玛鲁加往自己兜里摸了摸。  
“很遗憾。还没轮到鸡巴出场。”  
赌注就这样被收走了。不过换来了老板中肯的评价。“你的奴隶身手不错。”  
也只有少数几个人看清了刚才究竟发生了什么。等大家回过神的时候，那个黑暗精灵舞者已经夺过半兽人腰间的短剑，并反客为主，将半兽人的手掌钉在了离他们最近的桌子上。  
“够野蛮的。”萨玛看了看趴在桌子上哀嚎的半兽人同行，不禁吹了声口哨。那把短剑不单刺穿了那个烂人的手，连木桌子也捅了个穿透。从这个角度刚好能看到桌子下面，那三分之一的剑身闪着寒光。  
“今晚我在修加特过。”萨玛毫不在乎那点点血腥，他端起他的生啤笑着对老板说道：“给我一间空房。”  
“二楼最后一间。”独眼的半兽人老板从吧台下面找了把房门钥匙抛了过去。“不过，你得先收拾这个烂摊子。”  
“没问题，阿肯叔。”

喝光最后一点生啤，萨玛丢掉了木桶杯子，拨开挡着他的人群，朝骚动现场挤去。  
他连那三个半兽人看都不看，直接掰过黑暗精灵，贴上去就是一顿狂吻。  
也许没有第三个人知道，那个吻其实不过是萨玛在喂黑精灵喝下那口生啤。大半天滴水未进黑精灵没有拒绝。他任由这个买下他的半兽人，撬开他的嘴。  
萨玛抱起黑精灵让他坐到了桌子上面，一只手分开他的腿，让两个人贴得更近，另一只手则抚摸起黑精灵那裸露着的后腰。  
酒馆里的气氛瞬间起了变化。眼看着俩人在众目睽睽之下，就要在桌子上干起来了。萨玛鲁加却放开了黑暗精灵。他轻松地拔出了那把插在桌子上的短剑，并很礼貌地递给了还在那里痛得冷汗满面的烂人同行。  
“想打免费炮，你得有本事哄人家乐意才行。”

 

(3)

壁炉里的火焰熊熊燃烧着，不一会儿便给冰冷的石屋带来了暖意。  
萨玛脱下他的大氅，随意地丢到了椅背上。房间的布置很简单，一套木质的桌椅，一张石床、壁炉还有个简易的储物柜。小小的单人间，挺适合他这样浪荡的旅人。  
萨玛搂过他的“小美人儿”，三两步来到桌子边。他想继续干酒馆大厅里的那档子事儿。于是他毫不犹豫地将他的黑暗精灵奴隶推倒在桌子上，粗暴地在那具精瘦的身体上啃吻起来。  
两个叠在一起的影子投在石壁上，随着火光的跳跃，变幻着轮廓。除了柴火在那里劈啪作响，黑漆漆的房间里只剩下半兽人粗重的喘息声。  
黑精灵舞者对身上的粗暴无动于衷。他放松地瘫在桌子上，双手搁在脑袋的两侧，对着天花板发呆。是的，他在走神……  
萨玛见状也不发火，他麻利地抬起黑精灵的一条腿，想用犬齿在那裸露着的大腿内侧上留下自己的记号。  
不管男人还是女人，私密的部位都是那么的柔嫩。萨玛鲁加贪婪地品尝着被他咬破的血与肉的味道。一边盘算着接下来的计划。

等萨玛舔够了，他架起黑精灵的另一条腿，把它们折成M型摆在了桌子上。  
“酒足饭饱之后，奴隶是不是应该讨好一下他的主人？”粗糙的手指勾开黑精灵的裤裆。暗紫色的高级布料似乎很有弹性。探进黑精灵胯下的手指，很快被贴合的布料绞住了。两指宽的小布条没能保卫穿戴者的贞操，相反更像是在向别人发出邀请。  
萨玛鲁加冷哼一声，硬是又挤进了一根手指。两根手指在没有润滑的情况下，对许久未经人事的地方碾压开拓。就黑精灵舞者而言，这无异于一场酷刑。但是他没有向他的“主人”低头。  
黑精灵很庆幸，这次买他的是个半兽人。半兽人不会专心于那些折磨奴隶的魔法，他们会直接让他的脑袋搬家。这样，至少他可以有尊严地死去。黑精灵并不指望，这个刚为他花了不少钱的半兽人现在就起杀心。至少他得挨过今晚。  
等他玩腻了以后，被转卖还是被遗弃，都有可能。甚至……黑精灵有想过他会直接死在半兽人胯下的可能性。这种消极的想法很快就被打消了。因为那个脑袋不好使的半兽人提出了个奇怪的条件。  
“勾引我。”萨玛拉起拴在黑精灵脖子上的铁链，“如果你今晚能成功取悦到我，我就解开你的奴隶项圈。”  
黑精灵笑了。不同于半兽人浑厚沙哑的嗓音，黑精灵咯咯的嘲笑声听上去如冰霜般寒冷。  
“如果你食言，”说着舞者撑起自己的身体，就着双腿大张的姿势环住半兽人的脖子，“就算是死，我也要阉了你。”  
“就怕你没这个本事。”

黑精灵没去追究萨玛的语意，他直接伸手从半兽人腰袋里取出了一块和蚕茧差不多的白粉条。一种不知名的烈性媚药。那个奸商送给萨玛的情趣用品。黑精灵当然认得它，他的上一任主人，恶心的人类老头儿曾不止一次对他用过这个玩意儿。于是黑精灵照着以往的经验，把白条放在自己的鼻子前闻了闻。奇异的香气，瞬间侵袭了他的中枢神经。一阵酥麻和昏眩感，让黑精灵享受地闭上眼睛仰起头。过了好几秒他才回过神来，抬起手把粉末往半兽人脸上糊。  
“这是作弊。”萨玛捉住了那只纤细的手。  
“你之前可没说不可以。”见已得手，黑精灵笑着开始脱自己的衣服。直到他身上只留下最后一层贴身的内衬，让最勾人的部位藏在下面若隐若现。  
可惜这里的道具有限，玩不出什么花样，于是黑精灵决定直接进入正题。他像男妓一样，跪在半兽人的腿间，开始解那里的扣子。  
“不是这样。”萨玛托起舞者的下颚，用拇指蹭了蹭黑精灵的薄唇，“用嘴。”  
“……”淡紫色的眸子闪烁不定，但黑精灵还是照做了。  
松开皮扣和下面的包布，一个硕大滚烫的东西弹了出来。没等舞者反应过来，那个烙铁般的黑物已经在他的脸上蹭了两蹭，留下透明的汁液。  
“继续。”萨玛岔开腿坐在床边，佯装催促的样子，实则对黑精灵的反应感到有趣。可能是他的大家伙吓到他了？接着萨玛鲁加不由分说，直接按着那银发过腰的脑袋往自己的下身送去。  
“好好舔。”  
过于巨大的肉根连一半都吞下。黑精灵舞者痛苦地张着嘴，忍受着腥膻与窒息，胃里泛起一阵阵恶心。无法吞咽的津液，从嘴角溢出，渐渐地濡湿萨玛的整根肉棒。  
在手口并用的努力下，半兽人很快就泄了第一发。当然这只是个开始。

 

（4）

“不用勉强。”萨玛安抚着咳成一团的黑暗精灵。他的热液呛到了他，大概。  
“今天就到这儿吧。”  
说着萨玛起身离开了黑精灵舞者，准备向门口走去。但是黑精灵回手拉住了他，手劲出奇的狠。没等萨玛再说些什么，舞者直接将他推回了床上，并翻身骑了上去。  
“哦，我都忘了。”萨玛的大手抚摸着纤细的腰身，一边打量着骑乘在他身上的黑暗精灵。黑暗精灵的眼睛里泛着水光，就连吐息也变得湿热起来。再加上脸、脖子和胸口不自然的潮红，各种反应都表明他正被烈性媚药折磨着。  
“现在像是你在强暴我。”萨玛鲁加的扶着黑精灵的腰，另一只手向黑精灵的男型摸去。没想到，舞者竟然拍开他的手，不让他触碰他那急需安慰的地方。不过他的嘴，倒是没那么决绝，相反热辣的要命。  
“肏我。”被情欲迷乱的黑精灵，露出最饥渴的表情。再加上扭得越来越有味道的屁股，换做别人早就把持不住，将他拉到自己身下吃干抹净。当然萨玛鲁加表现的也不客气，他托起舞者的臀胯，让自己那重新燃起的火苗在他们紧贴着的部位顶弄。  
“你叫……什么名字？”  
随着两个人的起伏，萨玛在用力的时候，不自觉地加重了某些字的发音。  
“我没有名字。”黑精灵想也没想便回答道。他只当那是半兽人不合时宜的调情。  
“如果你愿意，你倒是可以给我取一个名字。我的主人……”  
“是吗？”  
萨玛鲁加笑了。  
隔了两秒，一个黑精灵的名字从他那张发音不标准的嘴里蹦了出来。  
“简诺。”  
半兽人没有停止腰下的动作，反而变本加厉地玩弄起黑精灵胸前的银环。“简诺·哈德利·布兰卡。”  
听到这个名字，黑精灵舞者忽然僵住了。他低头俯视着躺在那里的半兽人。和他那张泛着红晕的脸截然相反，淡紫色的目光带着一丝阴冷。  
“不喜欢么？那可是你原来的名字。”萨玛很满意黑精灵的眼神。“还有你那如雷贯耳的名号，都已经不记得了吗？冰雨血盟的白枭。”  
被揭伤疤的黑精灵舞者一瞬间起了杀意。“已经没有什么冰雨血盟了。”  
他偷偷地看向竖在墙角的巨剑，伺机发起攻击。  
“原来你知道。”半兽人捏了捏黑精灵的大腿根，警告他不要轻举妄动。  
“我还以为你一直在等他。”  
谁料想，这句轻飘飘的话彻底激怒了黑精灵。只见黑精灵舞者不顾偷袭计划，直接对着半兽人挥拳相向。可惜愤怒的蓄力没给舞者带来多大优势，不到一个回合，黑精灵非但没能干掉萨玛鲁加，反到被那个强壮的半兽人压在了身下。  
“我买你，不是因为你能战。”萨玛以胜利者的姿态，伏在仰面朝天的黑精灵耳边低喃着。“我买你，只是因为我想肏你。”  
是的，在那个奸商掀开黑精灵身上的灰布的一刹那，萨玛鲁加就已经认出了这个剑刃舞者。

“我第一次见到你的时候，是在奇岩城堡的宴会厅。冰雨犒赏所有有战功的同盟军。”  
半兽人抚摸着黑精灵的发际，强悍的肉体优势，完全无视了黑精灵的挣扎。  
“那个时候，我还很年轻，被你那支助兴的舞蹈迷得神魂颠倒。至今无法忘怀。”  
萨玛鲁加是个彻头彻尾的半兽人战士，即使再温柔的动作，做起来也变得笨拙粗糙。  
“知道吗，那天真正让我无法忘怀的是什么？”  
“……”  
“那个夺得首功的黑骑士指名要你。而他也很干脆地把你赏给了那个家伙。”  
“别说了！”  
“我当时感到很奇怪，一个男人竟然想要另一个男人。”半兽人折起黑精灵的腿，把他逼到床角。  
“直到那个黑骑士在宴会上，当着所有人的面上了你。还让他的豹子羞辱你。”  
“闭嘴！”  
“从那一刻起，我就一直在想，上一个英雄剑舞是什么滋味？”说着，萨玛一把扯掉了自己的裤子。  
黑精灵恐惧地看着那条裸露在自己面前凶器，比口交时又胀大了一倍的赤黑巨物叫他本能地想要逃跑。但是他能没爬出多远就被半兽人拖了回来。  
“啊——！！”  
黑精灵感到自己快要被撕裂了。巨物凿开他的后庭，在他完全无法适应的情况下，粗暴地往里填压。  
“之前的那些都是你装的吧，那种媚药对你根本就没效果。”萨玛按住伏在床上的黑暗精灵，扒开后面的臀肉，一点点地挺进。  
“呼，没关系。”硬挺抽出的时候，上面带着些红色的液体。怕是流血了。  
“我只要你知道痛，知道谁在肏你，就够了。”  
然后又是个大力的挺进，赤黑色的刑具终于没入了三分之二。  
接下来房间里只剩下沉默。柴火燃烧的声音，床榻上撞击的声音，半兽人抽插时的低吼，黑精灵痛苦的呻吟。交织在一起，反而显得房间里更加空洞寂静。

已经不知过了多久，这场粗野而又血腥的强暴依然持续着。  
当黑精灵舞者被翻过来的时候，他已经浑身冒着冷汗几近丧失了意识。他的下体狼狈不堪，沾满了半兽人的白灼和自己的血液。两种粘稠的液体被充当了润滑剂，使得黑精灵的甬道不再像处子般干涩。减少黑精灵的痛苦的同时，也帮助了那具四指并宽的孽根，能更顺畅地继续着侵犯。  
“在我面前，你不用伪装，也不用忍耐。”  
萨玛鲁加捉住那两条虚软无力的小腿，把它们架在了自己肩上。他的抽插，就像永动机般无休无止。  
那个干涩紧致的地方，已经被他干得又软又松。然后慢慢开始，变得像现在这样咬着他不放。萨玛鲁加觉得这一刻他已经赢了。  
他，简诺·哈德利·布兰卡在他的身下哭泣着，不只是痛。  
征服的快感催促萨玛更加卖力地对准那个要命的柔软处冲撞。看着黑精灵在半昏迷中，无意识地抓着他手臂，撕扯的他的皮肉，他知道这个黑精灵终于肯臣服于他了。  
“跟我在一起吧。你要等的那个人不会回来了。”  
萨玛加快了自己的撞击。这句低沉的呢喃在黑精灵支离破碎的呻吟下，变得虚无缥缈。半兽人忽然清醒了过来，他很意外自己会说出这种软弱的话。有那么一刹那，萨玛鲁加真想把身下这个扰乱他心思的黑精灵，就这么弄死在床上。但是他很快打消了那个念头。他可不想奸尸，他还没享受完和黑精灵舞者的性事。  
萨玛转眼盯着两人结合着的地方，舞者那遮掩下体的布条高高隆起，上面还沾了不少水渍。于是萨玛恶劣地隔着布料抠挖起那个最湿润的地方，感受着另一处包裹自己的甬道变得越来越饥渴。最终他没去解放那个被奸商评价为性冷感的地方。他还不希望就这么结束。  
夜还很长。  
或许明天他会依约放他自由。那也是明天的事了。

 

FIN


End file.
